


Bang, Baby, Bang!

by gurajiorasu



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Excessive swearings. Male using female's clothing. Guns. Violence. Fight scenes.), M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-24 09:13:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7502664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gurajiorasu/pseuds/gurajiorasu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Officer Ohno and Officer Matsumoto interrogated a shouting hooligan biker and a man with askew wig and dress (who happened to be a couple) for wrecking a supermarket at f**k AM.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bang, Baby, Bang!

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for ninoexchange

It was just another day in a rather secluded police station, somewhere not far from Tokyo. Officer Ohno was hoping that the day would go without any happening, but apparently Officer Matsumoto’s wish was granted first; an alarm went off and the next thing he knew, he was escorting a shouting hooligan biker and a man with askew wig and dress into the police station.

Officer Ohno cleared his throat while reading the file, “So, uhmm.. Mis..”

“Mister. I might dress like your dream girl, but I have the donger under my skirt,” Ninomiya Kazunari spat out sharply with a glare. He folded his arms in front of his chest despite the handcuff, and his foot made tap-tap-tap voices under the table.

“Yeah, right. There’s no way a rowdy, rude prick like him could be a girl,” Sakurai Sho let out a short sarcastic laugh. His eyes were burning a hole on Nino, who was across of him.

“Oh, do we describe ourselves now, Officer? Because I kinda heard this asshole in front of me did it just now,” Nino shot back.

Sho snorted. “Look at him and his smartass mouth.”

“Silence!” Officer Matsumoto decided to end the banter by raising his voice. He leant forward, probably to intimidate the two upset people in front of him, and continued, “So I understand that you both wrecked a goddamn supermarket.”

The both of them couldn’t answer to that.

**~oOo~**

“I failed,” Nino said grumpily to the earpiece. He was struggling to get out of his jeans and get into his skirt. “I failed again. Someone shot to my direction with a goddamn engraved bullet. Again. Someone is interrupting my work, and I swear to God I’m going to–”

“The minister got a bounty for his head. A good one. Bet someone is aiming for him too. You wouldn’t get him easily, Nino.”

“But engraved bullets?!” Nino aggravatedly sighed. “Actually, I saw the shooter and he’s–”

“He’s...?”

Nino stopped for a couple of seconds before answering. “Never mind. I think I was just seeing things.”

The man on the other line, the one that went by the name Matsuken, laughed. He was Nino’s partner in crime. Or–as he liked to word it–Nino’s manager; because Nino was good in killing, but he was terrible in communicating with clients. “Save your breath, Nino. Firstly, you leave your freaking earrings on your victim every time, so you’re no better than engraved-bullets-guy. Secondly, rather than cursing, probably you should fix your wig first.”

Nino whipped his head around. He was in an alley near a cafe where he’s supposed to be working. He usually changed clothes in his safe house, but his boyfriend was about to pick him up in half an hour so he didn’t have any option. When he found a pair of binocular aimed at him from a building across the street, he spat out, “Stop spying on me, you son of a bitch.”

Matsuken guffawed because Nino fixed his wig despite the curse. He raised his hand and waved. “You look like a mess,” he paused before adding, “a _hot_ mess.”

“Tsk,” Nino glared, “I have a boyfriend!”

“Now you sounded like–” Matsuken cut his sentence and giggle short. His binoculars moved a bit to the side, and he informed, “Said boyfriend is heading towards the cafe.”

“Now?!” Nino quickened his movements.

“Tomorrow,” Matsuken said flatly. “Of course _now_. Hurry up or he’ll catch Maru there instead of you.”

“Dammit.” Nino checked his pocket mirror once and began to dash along the alley. He dumped his belongings to some random dumpsters and took a turn to yet another alley. “Hang up the goddamn phone and tell Maru to fuck off.”

Matsuken did. Nino took off his earpiece and moved faster. He ran past the Chinese restaurant and slipped his earpiece on a crack right below the chef’s window. He avoided flying rice from the wok and proceeded to take his purse from the bakery’s ledge. Then, Nino took a turn again, to the main road this time, and immediately entered a flower shop.

The flower shop used to be empty. Nino used to be wary because the shop was the only structure connected to an underground tunnel that led to a secret door of the cafe he worked in, but it turned out that the shopkeeper was a bit weird. He didn’t even ask a thing when Nino casually asked him if it was okay to walk through every once in a while.

“Good day!” the shopkeeper greeted as Nino rushed through the shop.

Nino resisted the urge to roll his eyes and walked faster past the shopkeeper instead. “Good day, Aiba-san.”

“Oh, here.” Aiba shoved a rose to Nino. He was holding a bucket of it in his other hand. “I’m about to give these to passersby, so you take one too.”

Nino accepted it just for the sake of not arguing. He truly wanted to ask about Aiba’s routine on giving away flowers instead of selling them, but he never had the time. He disappeared into the back room, and then to the basement, and then through a tiny door to the underground tunnel.

The tunnel was dark, humid, and creepily looked like a labyrinth. Nino had never tried to explore it; he had never bothered. He just remembered the turns, the ducks, and the jumps to and from the cafe. If it’s not for the fact that it would be too risky to get in and out through the main door when he’s on a mission, he wouldn’t even do it in the first place. It’s just that Sho might see him, and Sho might question him, that made Nino did all the precautions.

Because even though it started out as a facade, Nino fell in love with Sho for real, that’s why.

And that was also why Nino had been very uneasy ever since he suspected that something was amiss with Sho.

Nino crawled through the secret door right when the doorbell chimed. He smoothed his blouse and skirt, looked at the oven to check on his reflection, and brushed a bit of lipstick to his lips. He haphazardly threw the rose in a drawer; then he pretended like he was cleaning the counter.

“Hey, Babe,” Sho came in with a smile, grabbing Nino’s waist and pecking him on the cheek.

Nino slapped Sho’s upper arm playfully, acting like he couldn’t agree with the public display of affection. Sho laughed, loudly as always, and kissed Nino once again on the forehead just to tease him. Nino giggled, genuinely happy at that moment, and pulled Sho for a hug this time.

Right then and there, with Sho practically being pressed to him, Nino once again confirmed his suspicion towards Sho.

**~oOo~**

“I don’t know what you’re talking about, Officer. The supermarket is wrecked, and by chance, I was there too. Such coincidence happened. I’m a biker doesn’t mean I go and destroy supermarket wherever I go,” Sho said, seemingly more composed when he’s talking to the officers and not to Nino.

“Okay, first,” Officer Ohno cleared his throat, “Tell us what were the both of you doing in the supermarket at such hours?”

Both Nino and Sho kept their silence. Their stances were clearly showing that they were by no means agitated nor intimidated by the police officers.

“Well, we can arrest you both for not cooperating with the investigation,” Officer Matsumoto threatened. He then stared at them both with piercing eyes.

Nino huffed. “I was buying milk.”

“Restocking beers,” Sho answered without much care.

“Really?!” Officer Matsumoto breathed in and out. “You were there at 1 AM! The supermarket closes at 9 PM as it has always been since forever. I see that you both live and work not so far from here. Now, what? You gotta say that you don’t know at what time it closes?!”

Nino dared to shrug. He wasn’t interested in the whole arrested issue. What he was interested in was the man that sat across of him. The one that he loved so much but right then he hated with all of his might.

“Instead of beating around the bush, Officer,” Nino was sure that he would regret this later, but he kept on. With a finger pointed to Sho, he said, “Better arrest this guy while you can. He kills people on demand, you know.”

Officer Ohno hoped to the Gods that he heard it wrong.

**~oOo~**

Nino hated to spy on Sho. They had been together for more than a year, and sniffing around each other was never on their menu. They trusted each other; that’s why Nino ended up loving Sho for real. With Sho, he didn’t have to worry too much that Sho would find out about his job. With Sho, a lie as simple as _‘I’m working overtime at the cafe’_ was always enough. With Sho, he had never been confronted with questions like _‘why don’t we live together?’_.

But with his discoveries lately, Nino decided that finding out the truth was mandatory. He had let it slip several times, pretending that he might be wrong at the first few findings. But, as Nino became more aware of the weird things that Sho did, it got more obvious that he couldn’t ignore it anymore. Sho _was_ hiding something.

Nino knew that every once in a while, Sho would go to a journey with his biker friends to neighbouring prefectures. Or go touring, to use his words. Nino joined the journey once, just to get a better look on Sho’s friends and take notes about them, and nothing seemed to be suspicious about that. So, when Sho told him that he was going to have another touring–to Shizuoka this time–Nino deemed it a perfect chance to snoop around on Sho’s house instead.

Nino had been to Sho’s house before. It was only a garage with a separate room for Sho to sleep in. Most of the space was allocated for Sho’s bike and his tools, and he kept his belongings to the minimum. Sho had never given Nino keys to his house–and Nino had never given his to Sho–but keying was one of Nino’s notorious skills, so getting in while Sho was away was a piece of cake.

Nino stepped in slowly, careful not to leave any trace like he was doing one of his missions. He found Sho’s bike there, which was very odd since Sho said he was in that touring to Shizuoka. Nino inspected the bike for a while and then moved to the bedroom. He remembered all those rare nights that he spent there with Sho, and it made him feel awfully wrong for what he was doing right then. Nino shook his head, trying to stay focus, and proceeded to check around.

Nino found Sho’s cologne, smelled exactly like Sho that he knew. He found a closet full of leather jackets, t-shirts, and jeans. He found a picture of them doing silly faces. He went to the bathroom, inspecting Sho’s shower gel, Sho’s shampoo, and even Sho’s aftershave. He went back to the bedroom and pulled out all the drawers. There, inside the drawer of Sho’s bedside table, Nino found a hidden compartment. Inside it, Nino found bullets.

 _Engraved_ bullets.

Nino sighed. He threw himself on the bed with a long sigh, “As I thought.”

Nino stared at the ceiling, contemplating his life. Only two seconds later that he remembered to inhale.

Nino furrowed his brows. His expression gradually hardened. With a press to his earpiece, Nino called Matsuken.

“Track Sakurai Sho for me. I swear to God I’ll kill him with my own two hands.”

**~oOo~**

“Oh, so that’s how you’re going to play this, Ninomiya?!” Sho lost his cool once again. “Do you want me to give them a complete list of Ninomiya Kazunari’s victim? Bet they will shit their pants.”

“Hey!” Officer Matsumoto reacted.

Nino snorted. “You do know that I can also list your victim, right? From the CEO of entertainment kingdom to the late ministry of health. Pretty sure their deaths are all thanks to you.”

“What–”

“Wait a minute!” Officer Ohno held up his hands.

Without even waiting for Officer Ohno to finish his last syllable, Officer Matsumoto asked with wide eyes, “So you both kill people?!”

“For money, yes,” Nino answered without sparing the officers a glance. They had gotten this far anyway, so he thought, fuck it. “He has been interfering with my job. For fuck’s sake, can’t you find your own fishes in the sea?”

“You are the one that keeps interfering with my job. The minister is my target, how dare you–”

“I thought you both are lovers,” Officer Ohno mumbled.

“ _Were_ ,” Nino and Sho stressed in sync.

“O– okay, I think we’re getting out of focus here,” Officer Ohno decided to drive the topic back. “Let’s go back to the supermarket case for now.”

Officer Matsumoto looked at his partner. He saw Officer Ohno’s eyes and agreed that this was out of their hands. They needed backup, which wouldn’t come until morning, so they needed to buy time while hoping that the two professional assassins–if their words were true–wouldn’t murder them in a way or another. He cleared his throat and proceeded. “Okay. What were you doing last night? Before the supermarket incident.”

“He was ransacking my apartment without permission, that fucking bastard,” Nino said while gesturing to Sho with his chin. His eyes were full of disgust.

**~oOo~**

“Nino,” Matsuken called back after a few minutes. Nino was replacing things back to their places and getting his way out of Sho’s place. “I don’t know if my tracker is broken or what, but–”

“But, what?” Nino was alerted. He didn’t like the tone that Matsuken used. “Spit it out, Macchan.”

“He’s in your apartment,” Matsuken informed.

“My apartment?” Nino stopped for a split second before moving faster and leaving the place entirely. “Can you– Have you checked the security camera?”

“To be honest, I’m outside your apartment building,” Matsuken said. His hushed voice confirmed that he was in a hideout. “The light’s on.”

“Goddammit.” Nino didn’t even question how Matsuken got there in such short time. That’s just how Matsuken always was.

“Do you want me to go in?”

“No,” Nino ran. “No, no. He’s mine to kill.”

“We can think another way for this, Nino. It’s too risky. You might blow your cover to the neighbours.”

“You fucking shit,” suddenly a third voice interrupted their connection. It was Sho’s.

Nino clenched his jaws. “Macchan, get lost.”

Sho scoffed and mimicked with full mockery, “Macchan.”

“Nino, we’ve gotten this far–”

“Get lost!” Nino yelled.

There were a sigh and a short static that indicated Matsuken’s departure. Nino was on his own now, with Sho on the other line. He took out his smartphone and opened the tracking application. Matsuken had always assisted him, but he was good enough by himself.

“Getting rid of your little pet?” Sho spat sharply.

“Fuck you, Sakurai,” Nino kept moving while tracking. He reached for his gun from behind his thigh and readied it for combat. Vaguely, he hoped that he wore his mission outfit instead of his usual dress. “It’s just you and me now.”

“Good.” Sho was moving too. “Consider yourself dead tonight.”

**~oOo~**

“You were trespassing?” Officer Matsumoto turned to Sho. The night was getting more and more like a TV series for him.

“And so was he,” Sho pointed to Nino.

“You too?!”

“Thought he was touring to Shizuoka but guess what? He even left his fucking bike.”

“Wait, so you’re admitting that you–”

“Oh, look who played victim now,” Sho laughed sarcastically. “You said you were sick and thus couldn’t go with me. It could have been me visiting my sick boyfriend, but instead, I was greeted by a rack of guns and ammo.”

“The rack is in a room which door is hidden under a fucking bed. You wouldn’t find it if you’re just casually visiting,” Nino countered. “Unlike your signature bullets that are lying around, my guns are properly placed and taken care of.”

“They are not lying around!”

“Silence!” Officer Matsumoto tried to grasp the situation. “Okay, I got this. You found each other out after all this time. So this is, what, rage fight?” Officer Matsumoto massaged the bridge of his nose, trying hard to comprehend.

“You’ve been sleeping with each other but only found out the truth now?” Officer Ohno asked.

“I already knew from before, I’m not that dumb,” Sho stated, more to Nino than to the officers. “Those earrings. Do you really think that I wouldn’t notice earrings that belong to my significant other?”

“Oh, don’t act like you put that much of attention on me. Bet it only came to you when you found my guns,” Nino rolled his eyes. “And SS? Your initials on the bullets? Really? That’s your plan on being discrete?”

“You wouldn’t break into my house if you were sure about it.”

“You know I wasn’t there for that!” Nino groaned. He stood up and slammed both of his hands on the table. He was already at his limit.

Officer Ohno leant forward and asked, “Then what were you there for?”

**~oOo~**

Nino moved through alleys and hidden passages. He knew the neighbourhood so well, but Sho was no worse than him. The tracker showed that they both were trying to approach the other without getting exposed, and it wasn’t a surprise at all remembering their actual job.

Nino reached the crowded district and noticed that people were still roaming around. He took a detour, and apparently Sho did too. Nino racked his brain, trying to find a location that wouldn’t involve too many eyewitnesses. He passed one area to another, sometimes taking the lead and sometimes chasing Sho’s lead. Finally, Nino located a big building with lights out. It was a supermarket. Nino thought about the space that they would have inside and also the aisles and racks. It would be the best option for them, given the situation.

Nino eased his way inside the supermarket through loading bay, finding it more convenient for him to key the lock than jumping here and there with his skirt. Meanwhile, Sho opted to climb and get in through the second floor’s airway. The tracker was of no use anymore once they’re in the same building, so they gave up on depending on the device. Instead, they opened their eyes and their ears for any sign of the other. They ducked low and moved between aisles, loaded guns in hand.

Nino hated how good he was at predicting Sho’s moves. It was as if they were dancing; waltzing to a cadenza. It was almost effortless to find each other, and it was frustrating in more ways than it should be.

They were a perfect couple. Too bad it had to end like this.

Nino let out a shaky breath while leaning to the cereal aisle, knowing that Sho was just two aisles ahead of him. He closed his eyes, trying to calm himself down because he was nowhere near okay. With a shake of his head, he reminded himself that he wouldn’t have any regret on this. That Sakurai Sho deserved this.

Nino inhaled a sharp breath. Then, he rolled to his side, aiming his gun to where Sho was standing. “You garbage!”

Sho’s finger was on the trigger. He was as serious in this as Nino was. His eyes were red in anger, and he set his jaws like he was holding an explosion inside of him. Setting the curse aside, he shot to Nino’s direction.

Nino stopped breathing. The bullet was only an inch away from his head. For a split second, he felt the crushing pain of knowing that Sho was capable of shooting him. He ran, knowing that standing there in a daze wouldn’t do him any good.

Sho was on Nino’s heels. Nino tackled a rack of cutleries, and it fell behind him, putting distance between him and Sho. He took a sharp turn and so did Sho, only a few aisles away. Through the racks, they could almost see each other side by side.

Sho raised his gun once again.

“How.”

_Bang._

“Long.”

_Bang._

“Have you been.”

_Bang._

“Lying to my face?!”

 _Bang bang bang_.

Nino barely escaped from each bullet. He stopped abruptly and kicked the rack towards Sho. It created a domino effect.

“Fuck,” Sho dashed to avoid getting buried under canned foods. He fell, his feet were caught on the edge of the rack. When he got up, Nino was nowhere to be seen. When he turned around, a gun was pressed right in the middle of his temple.

“Too bad it has to end like this, _darling_ ,” Nino said through gritted teeth, “We could have been a perfect pair, personally and professionally. Geez, I’ve been hoping that you _are_ the other assassin. Now I found out that you _indeed_ are, but, God, how disgusted I am towards you now.”

“That should be my line,” Sho said, keeping still. He knew the tiniest movement would end his life, but there’s another thing that concerned him more at that time; his chest was burning from anger, disappointment, and pain. His temple was twitching, showing the level of rage that he’s keeping inside. His eyes were blood red; his gaze was venomous. “Should have known better to not deliberately miss you when I shot you back in the parliament’s building.”

“Cut the crap,” Nino moved his thumb to the trigger. “Spill the name, Sakurai Sho.”

Sho still dared to scoff. “Macchan, isn’t it?”

Nino kicked Sho in the stomach with his heel, making Sho fell on the floor, coughing. He trembled when he straddled Sho, pressing the gun once again to Sho’s temple.

“Spill the bitch’s name, you fucking asshole!”

A deafening high-pitched tone rang on their earpieces. There were sounds of shots being fired. Once. Twice. Thrice.

The supermarket’s alarm went off. The sprinkles did too.

“Goddammit,” Nino cursed. When he let his guard down, Sho took the chance to snatch his gun, throw it away, and topple him off. “Fuck!” Nino cursed even more. He tried to keep Sho down, but the water pouring made it a bit harder than it should be. He got a hold of Sho’s weapon, and they fought over it on the floor. Eventually, the gun ended up on the other side of the supermarket while Sho and Nino were still down, wrestling while cursing.

A few minutes later, sirens were heard and they were escorted to meet Officer Ohno and Officer Matsumoto.

**~oOo~**

“You cheated on me, you shitty prick!” Nino yelled finally. He had lost all of his cool. His face was red, as red as his lipstick. His voice was hoarse.

Sho stood up so abruptly, making his chair fall with a loud noise. He jabbed his finger in his own chest. “Me?! I cheated on you?! Give me a break, Ninomiya Kazunari!! Isn’t it _you_ who cheated on me?!”

“Don’t you dare to point your filthy finger on me, Sakurai! You even brought the bitch back home with you, didn’t you?!” Nino lashed out. “You brought her to your fucking bed! How does banging a chick feel, huh?! Does it bring the straight out of your crooked mind?!”

“What the fuck are you talking about?!” Sho groaned, banging his fist on the table. “Stop trying to get away by throwing nonsense, would you?! Let’s just talk about the fact here. The fact that you and your Macchan have been fooling me behind my back. How long has it been, huh?! How long have you been lying to my face?!”

“Macchan is only my manager! He has a wife and a child, for God’s sake!”

“Oh wow, so you’re banging a married man, now? How classy of you!”

“HE’S JUST MY PARTNER! WHOM I’D GRATEFULLY ASK TO RETIRE IF YOU WANTED TO TAKE HIS PLACE, BY THE WAY. BUT, HEY, YOU JUST HAVE TO BED A CHICK BEHIND MY BACK, DON’T YOU?!” Nino raised his tone until his veins were showing on his neck.

Sho was no better. “I DIDN’T BED NO ONE BUT YOU!”

“THEN HOW THE FUCK DOES YOUR BED REEK OF WOMAN’S PERFUME?! DO YOU WANT TO SAY THAT YOU’RE WEARING ONE WHEN EVEN I DON’T?!”

“WHAT WOMAN’S PERFUME, NINO?! RATHER THAN BEING DELUSIONAL ABOUT NON-EXISTING WOMAN’S PERFUME, BETTER YOU HIDE THOSE FLOWERS COMING FROM YOUR BABY MACCHAN BETTER!”

“Holly fucking shit you both are so fucking stupid,” suddenly Matsuken’s voice there again, through their earpieces.

“SHUT UP, YOU CHEATER!” Sho yelled, confusing the officer who had no knowledge about the earpieces.

“I’VE TOLD YOU TO GET LOST, HAVEN’T I?!” Nino snapped too.

“YOU SHOULD HAVE ALREADY KILLED YOUR MAN IF I GOT LOST FOR REAL, YOU FUCKER!” Macchan retorted. It was definitely him who set the supermarket’s alarm off.

Nino plopped back to his seat. He crossed his arms in front of his chest and looked away like he didn’t care, but he knew Matsuken better to hear him once he exploded like this.

Officer Matsumoto looked at Officer Ohno. He didn’t know what was happening, but after the tense scene, it was just weird to see Nino suddenly stopped and sat down. Officer Matsumoto opened his mouth, trying to get the control back by talking, but a finger was pointed to him in a split second.

“You talk, you die,” Sho hissed to Officer Matsumoto.

Officer Matsumoto, being a short-fused man himself, wanted to beat the hell out of Sho but Officer Ohno stopped him right in time.

“Okay. First, hello, Sakurai-san. You can call me Matsuken because it gives me the creeps every time you say ‘Macchan’. And, Nino was not lying, I have a wife and children. Three, in fact. Your failure in getting this fact straight hurts me, Ninomiya-san.”

Nino scoffed without humour.

“Second, I think I know what’s happening here.”

“Just spill it what you have to say,” Sho hissed, running out of patience.

“Whoa, relax. I’m getting there, Sakurai-san,” Matsuken said. “Nino, how was the woman’s perfume?”

“Stink,” Nino spat out.

“Come on, what’s the smell?” Matsuken coaxed.

Nino gave up. “Lily or something. Something too feminine even for me.”

“Who the hell are you talking to?” Officer Matsumoto asked.

Nino threw a dagger towards Officer Matsumoto with his eyes and Officer Ohno shouldered him, warning him to shut up.

“Okay. Then, Sakurai-san, about flowers coming from me. You said that, right? Where did you find it?”

“In a drawer on the cafe. In a box on his apartment. In his closet. Every-fucking-where.”

“That’s–” Nino started but he stopped.

“Yeah,” Matsuken said. “I guess we’re not the only ones using that underground tunnel, Nino.”

The realisation dawned on Nino and Sho at almost the same time. They looked at each other, eyes blown and wide.

“The secret door–” Sho said, almost in a whisper.

“On the basement of the flower shop,” Nino confirmed.

“The shopkeeper–”

“The weird Aiba-san.”

“He gives out... flowers.”

“Damn right, he does.”

“He always gives me these small lilac flowers that smell like–”

“Lily,” Nino completed the sentence. “And I–”

“Don’t have the heart to throw the flowers he gave away?”

“Oh, God,” Nino groaned. Everything clicked and he felt so stupid. He was jealous for nothing. There’s never a woman on Sho’s bed. It’s just some small lilac flowers from the weird shopkeeper. “Oh God, oh God, oh God.”

“Shit,” Sho whispered. “Shit, I’m sorry, Nino. I’m–”

“We screwed up, didn’t we?” Nino said, feeling the bite of the handcuff around his wrists.

“Hell, yes, you both did,” Matsuken said.

Officer Matsumoto couldn’t keep his silence anymore. It was just too bizarre. “Wait, I don’t under–”

“Argh, and I love this city so much,” Nino whined. He looked up to Sho, straight to his eyes, and asked, “Can you...? Or do I have to help you?”

“I can, of course,” Sho answered, staring right back to Nino’s eyes. “And, God! I also love this city so much. Now we have to move and build everything from scratch again? What a pity.”

“You brought this upon yourselves,” Matsuken scoffed. “I’ll be waiting just outside. Sakurai-san, please don’t beat me. I have a family to come home to.”

“What should we do about the officers?” Nino raised one of his eyebrows to Sho.

Officer Matsumoto got alerted, “What do you mean by that, huh?!”

“The officer. Singular,” Matsuken corrected. “And about that... We got that covered.”

“Hm?” Sho raised one of his eyebrows too. He was still standing, and his whole composure was calm like he wasn’t even breathing.

Officer Matsumoto stood up, “What do you mean–”

“Right, Officer Ohno?” Matsuken singsonged.

“Geez, you guys owe me so much,” Officer Ohno stood up. He stretched a bit, and then turned to Officer Matsumoto. “Jun-kun,” he addressed his partner calmly and then pointed his gun to Officer Matsumoto’s temple, “Stay still for a while, would you?”

“What the– Ohno-senpai?!” Officer Matsumoto was baffled, to say the least.

Officer Ohno glanced to the clock. “Ah, you guys took too long. Backup might be just outside now. Three, four people, maybe. Can you handle them?”

“Of course,” Sho said, circling his handcuff around his index finger.

Officer Matsumoto’s eyes were blown. “How did you–”

“We’re professionals, remember?” Nino said sweetly from behind Officer Matsumoto.

“Cuff him,” Officer Ohno said and Nino did. Officer Matsumoto struggled but he was helpless under Officer Ohno’s gunpoint.

“Should we cuff you too?” Sho asked.

“Like hell I want to be cuffed by you,” Officer Ohno spat out. “Just leave it there and get out now, you bastards.”

Sho laughed. He took Officer Matsumoto’s gun and saw that Nino still had a spare gun under his skirt. They stood side by side near the door, listening to the approaching steps of other policemen. “We have to beat them up.”

“But don’t kill them,” Officer Ohno warned.

“But don’t kill them,” Nino repeated, beaming to Sho. “And then, we have to clean up our places and move out from this city as fast as possible.”

“Maybe, this time, we should start off as a husband and wife,” Sho said.

Nino gaped at that. He couldn’t believe at Sho. At this time, at this moment, under this circumstances, Sho decided to just say it like that. He also couldn’t believe himself that blushed heavily on that.

Sho, too, blushed in the end. “Well, a family is always less suspicious, right?”

Nino looked down to hold his laughter. He nodded, again and again.

“Ready?” Sho asked. The steps were just around the corner.

Nino smiled. “Of course.”

And the answer was, of course, not only intended for beating the policemen out of their consciousness.

**~oOo~**

Officer Ohno secured the handcuff on his own wrists. He heard the fight that was going on just outside and knew that he still had at least a few minutes. He plopped himself down on the floor, right next to Officer Matsumoto who was sporting a betrayed expression.

“Now you know me,” Officer Ohno said slowly. “Based on protocol, I should report that you’re ‘dead-while-fighting-the-suspects’ later.”

“Kill me now, then,” Officer Matsumoto grimly said.

“Hmmm, should I?” Officer Ohno wondered. “Do you think I’ll miss the fact that you’re not screaming now?”

Officer Matsumoto stayed still, but he blushed.

“Well, now that I am no longer owe anything to Matsuken,” Officer Ohno smiled, “you can tell on me, I don’t really care.”

Officer Matsumoto looked up. He opened his mouth but then closed it again.

Officer Ohno chuckled at that. The fight was ending outside; he could tell that much. “Or,” he started again, “we can act like we’re too shocked to remember anything, and then we can go out for dinner tomorrow. On me.”

Silence fell upon them, and Officer Ohno kept his smile all along. There were groans from outside, but nothing else otherwise.

Then, after three minutes of nothing, Officer Matsumoto mumbled, “Just–”

“Hm?”

“Just don’t take me anywhere near the fucking supermarket.”

Officer Ohno took a second to digest it, then laughed warmly. “Got it.”

**~oOo~**

Sho and Nino went to Sho’s place first to get rid of anything that could identify Sho and then took his big bike with them. They then stopped at Nino’s place and did the same there. They were ready to flee out of the city, but then Nino remembered that he had placed some spare guns on the cafe.

So, there they were, very early in the morning. Nino went in to take the said spare guns, and Sho waited outside, leaning on his bike.

Then, there were movements from the flower shop. The shopkeeper was there, getting out of the shop with a whole bucket of flowers in his hands.

“Aiba-san,” Sho said, almost out of reflex.

“Sakurai-san?” Aiba froze on his feet.

Sho looked at the flowers, and he remembered all the commotion that happened because of those pretty little things. He chuckled to himself and walked towards Aiba. “Giving flowers away again?”

“Ah,” Aiba looked down to the flowers. “Yes.”

“Mind if I take some?”

Aiba looked at him like he was some kind of alien. “Of... course.”

“Thanks!” Sho said and started to look in the bucket. “Aiba-san, where’s the flower that you always give to me?”

“Ah, hmm. Evening stock? They’re evening stock. Here,” Aiba took some and gave it to Sho, smiling.

Sho recognised the flowers and grinned wide. He took it and thanked Aiba once again before skipping his way inside the cafe. There, he caught Nino from behind, startling him.

“What are you–” Nino stopped and sniffed. “Wait, I know this smell.”

“The woman’s perfume,” Sho smiled cheekily. He turned Nino around and showed the bunch of flowers in his hands. Then, while pressing his temple on Nino’s, he said, “Will you, Ninomiya Kazunari, be my partner in crime; making a new perfect life together and then killing people by demand together?”

Nino couldn’t believe Sho. At all. He laughed heartily and pushed Sho away. But then, he pulled Sho again, crashing Sho’s lips with his.

Taking in the lily-like scent, Nino answered, “Of course I will, you idiot.”

**~oOo~**

“Aiba Masaki reporting,” Aiba said while looking at the departing motorcycle. “Mission 109, getting Ninomiya Kazunari and Sakurai Sho out of the area, has been completed.”

“Good job,” the voice from the other end of the line said before terminating the connection.

Aiba Masaki smiled. He took off his earpiece and then started to do what he enjoyed the most, giving out flowers to passersby.  



End file.
